vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archfiend Pam
Summary Archfiend Pam is a magical girl in Arc 3. Within the Magical Kingdom, she was formerly the head of the Department of Diplomacy, before becoming their “ultimate weapon”. She’s also the founder of the Mao School, an organization in which the members are mostly battle enthusiasts and strive to be stronger. From both the Magical Kingdom and Mao School, Archfiend Pam is respected and appreciated, due to her massive experience and battle prowess, but also feared for the same reasons. Like her students, she’s a battle enthusiast herself, and her blood can’t resist but boil at the mere thought of a tough fight; she’s learned to control herself, and only remove her restraints when needed. Despite that, she’s respectful to others, and has a strict moral code, as while she loves combat, she’s by no means a chaos-lover or anything close to a criminal. She is considered the strongest Magical Girl of the current generation, and once was Cranberry’s teacher, and feels remorse about how she became. She’s sent to B City by the Department of Diplomacy to team up with Mana, Hana Gekokujou, 7753, and Ripple, with the mission to apprehend a serious criminal. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, possibly 7-B, 7-C with clones Name: Archfiend Pam, The Archfiend, Ultimate Weapon, Weapon of Mass Destruction, The Strongest Magical Girl, The Department of Diplomacy’s Final Weapon Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Founder of the Mao School, Former Head and member of the Magical Kingdom's Department of Diplomacy, Part of the B-City Investigation Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Master in CQC, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low; Mid for clones; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (Isn't hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Small City level, Possibly City level (Considered the strongest modern magical girl. Comparable power to nuclear bombs). Town level with clones (Slightly stronger than Captain Grace) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Small City Class, possibly City Class. Town Class with clones Durability: At least City level (Her wings are more durable than her body. Can casually brush off nuclear bombs). Town level with clones (Easily took hits from Captain Grace, except her cannon and ship) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Extended melee range up to kilometers for combat, Unlimited for the deployment of wings Standard Equipment: 4 large wings, 2 hidden small wings Intelligence: Has among the most experience out of any magical girl that has ever existed. Thanks to that, her instincts are perfect, her battle prowess unmatched and is extremely quick-witted. She never underestimates anyone, no matter how weak they look, and is always ready to strike at any suspicious signs. When battling someone, she places all her focus on them to deploy her power to its fullest. Standard Tactics: Enters a bloodlusted state against opponents she deems strong and that make her excited, ignoring external stimulus and, to a certain degree, pain Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into a human and loses all the magical girl advantages. When battling someone, she can focus so much to the point of ignoring external stimulus, though never to the point of losing track of her surroundings. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 5/5 *'Durability:' 5/5 *'Agility:' 5/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 5/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 5/5 Wings Manipulation: Archfiend Pam's magic allows her to freely manipulate the four large black wings that are on her back. She can change their size, shape, color, speed, constitution, and all characteristics, or add new ones. As such, she can change the components they are made of, give them sensory organs that transfer all gathered information to Pam live (for example, giving an eyeball with the range and precision of a high-tech telescope), turn them into any shape, including humanoid ones, have them split, turn them into clothes or shields, and even manipulate the surrounding environment, like weather and temperature, or make them manipulate elements. The wings can regenerate quickly, and if they were to disappear or get destroyed, Pam can split the remaining ones to have 4 of them again, though, she can have only up to 4 sheets of wings active at once, and can’t split her wings immediately after one has been destroyed, needing to wait a few seconds. If they leave the body, the wings can act autonomously, but they can only perform simple instructions, like “patrol around”, “attack anyone with antagonistic intentions”, or “guard the building”. In emergencies, Pam can use the 2 extra hidden wings in the middle of her back to take opponents by surprise; though smaller, they have the same versatility as the 4 other ones. There’s no range limit to how far her wings can travel away from her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cure Sword (Pretty Cure) Cure Sword's Profile (Magical Lovely Pad was used, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Tier 7